Archive:Rudhredion
Hierophant Rudhredion Nightoak is a Druid and vocal proponent of the Kal'Dorei returning to their traditional ways. Physical Description Rudhredion has purple skin and green hair that is bright like the freshest blades of grass. He grows it is long and free, and keeps a well groomed beard, in addition to the classic eyebrows of his race. His eyes glow amber in color, a sign of his Druidism and potentially a sign for a greater destiny.. He carries himself with a degree of youthful energy, though his many travels seem as if they are catching up to him already He attributes this to the many hardships of being a protector of the forest and his many travels, and this excuse seems reasonable enough. His face is free of visible scars; his right torso however carries a large scar from a previous battle he rarely talks about unless with a close and trusted friend. Generally, Rudhredion keeps himself well-dressed, but the continual hardship of a wandering druid's life is still evident. The right sleeve of his shirt, while white and neat, has been restitched several times. He wears a mix of leather armor while in the field, but strips away anything bulky or particularly smelly when in town, to keep good impressions. Bear form: His bear form resembles those from the forest of Ashenvale. His fur is a dark black, and on his shoulders swirls resembling leafy vines in the shapes of old druidic symbols. Nightsaber form: Lithe and wiry. The fur of this form is a shadowy hue, of black perfect for blending into the shadows of the night. Personality Rudhredion is a stoic individual who tends to keep to himself. A kind and compassionate individual at heart, this side of him is hidden deep beneath the layers of his sense of self superiority. Often he enjoys a good debate and conversations on politics and religion; especially when it comes to those of the "lesser" races. While disagreeable at times he never intends to insult anyone during his conversations thought it happens more often than he would care. Due to his traditionalist views and attitude he has found few friends since awakening from the Emerald Dream. He says he does not mind, but some who know him would wager deep down inside he does. History Rudhredion was born at the ancient world tree, Nordrassil. Born to Istadan and Aliardia Nightoak, Rudhredion was born into one of the noble houses of his people. From a young age his rare yellow glowing eyes clued in the elders and his parents that great things awaited their child. However before they could live to see these things pass both of his parents were both killed by an unknown assassin during a family vacation. Found by a passing Night Elf, the young and scared Rudhredion was taken back to the elders of Nordrassil. It was decided at that time he should go with the one who found him; a druid by the name of Ishada. Ishada took him to the Cenarion circle and there he trained. As a young druid with no ties to family or mate, he was eager to answer Malfurion's call to enter the Emerald Dream. His elders noted his potential for druidism very early, and he took to his lessons easily. During this time Ishada Silverclaw kept a close eye on the young Druid she rescued and also taugh him much of the great Malorne and his ways. For over six thousand years, Rudhredion served and guarded the Dream along with his druid brethren. He was awoken for the Third War where he fought valiantly along side his fellow Kal'dorei. During the Third War when he left the Emerald Dream to serve his people and Azeroth he was struck by one of the Burning Legion with a curse of darkness and ultimatley Rudhredion lost his ties to the dream and his powers. He held onto his training however and after some time of recovery and depression he picked himself back up and started to serve as a Beast Master and freelance Scout. Now with the Cataclysm he has felt a draw to push aside his past and person motives to serve his people once more, however he can. Quotes "If tomorrow is to come and we are to have hope than I must continue down this path. Those who stand against me may be stronger and I may be untested, but that my friend is fate. I smile at fate." '' ''"May the wisdom of Malorne guide you well." Trivia Did you know Rudhredion was once promised to a priestess; Anaranë Silverleaf? She was slain during the Third War shortly before he was awoken from the Emerald Dream to help fight against the Horde. External links Category:Archived Characters